


【索香】那就这样吧

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	【索香】那就这样吧

据说，人终究是泥土捏成的生灵，所以碰到这种不留情的瓢泼大雨，很容易就崩塌了下来。有个屋子替你罩着也没用。

因为此刻屋里的两个男人就是如此，若无其事的挺立躯壳下，心就像被雨打了一通似的疲惫。气氛不算融洽，得感谢外面淅淅沥沥的雨声，不然整个房间就只剩下了静得恐怖的空气流动的声音了。

还有东西落入行李箱的声音。

五套西装、三双皮鞋、一个烟灰缸、一套厨具、喜欢的女明星的杂志……差不多行了，就这样吧。毕竟他搬过来住的时候也没带多少东西。箱子差不多塞满了，山治点了根烟，就把那个登喜路的打火机撂在了某个桌子上，拉开落地窗的帘子。

他以前就喜欢一边吸烟，一边坐在落地窗旁俯瞰雨景，这样烟也不怕被雨打灭。雨滴从灰黑色的空中自上而下划过，每滴都像存在于天地间的两点一线。只是他没想到，有些雨滴径线被风吹得纠缠交错，最后竟能走成两条永不相交的平行线。

静了音的无声电视在重播去年一场没什么悬念的足球赛，而那个藻绿色的脑袋一动不动地钉在沙发上，一只微皱眉头的右眼把目光投在那荧屏，已经停滞半个小时了。每一下物件碰撞行李箱的声音都像个开关扳得那眉头皱得更紧。

虽然只有个背影，山治也知道，罗罗诺亚·索隆那副硬朗陡峭的眉毛，在自己拉开窗帘时，拧到了最紧，还伴随着呼出了一声重气，表示不悦。

“喂喂，以后我不在了，多拉开窗帘晒晒太阳，你满头的草也需要光合作用。”

放在以前，山治一定用标准的吵架音量，抱怨这个从来不会打理生活的植物脑袋。他现在想凶也没力气，配上失败地佯装无所谓的语调，白色烟圈叹出的这句话竟带了点黑色幽默。

山治今天得搬出他男朋友的家了。准确的说，应该已经是前男友的家了；再准确的说，是他没法再留在这个家了。

他劈腿了。他指的是山治。

“你自己看看，现在外边又没阳光。”

男人没好气地直怼了回去。起码现在，他不怎么想看雨，目睹山治和别的男人走出酒店，就是在这场雨中。

而他与山治的相识，也是在雨中。

索隆初见的山治，是在一辆失控轿车的驾驶位。阴雨的街道本该最为清净，身后却突然传来车轮打滑的刺耳声，龙骨搅起一片泥泞的雨水，光洁的金属车门蹭着路边绿化带磨了好长一段，终于撞在了仅距索隆十米远的路灯杆子上。安全气囊挤压的角落里，露出了几缕金发和螺旋形的眉毛。

而山治初见的索隆，是在睁眼一片白的医院病房，看护椅上睡得人仰马翻又打鼾，还时不时磕两下头的绿脑袋。山治轻踹了一下这人，没成想椅子被这一踹弄翻了，连人带椅子仰面摔在了地上，鼻涕泡砰地破了。

然后，大半夜一点半，整层医院的病人都被这间病房吵架的浩大声势吓醒了。绿发男人揉揉磕了两个包的脑袋骂着忘恩负义，金发男人叼着根烟说他救人的态度恶劣得还不如杀人。

“警方说，你的车子刹车油被人动手脚了。”吵得也累了，索隆扶回椅子坐了上去，想起了还有件正事。

半厘米长的烟灰眼看就要掉下来了，这病房里连个烟灰缸都没有，山治最后只能弹在一个一次性纸杯里。

除了他那所谓的爹，不会有第二个人干得出来这种事了。

为了逼他回去联姻，伽治那个老恶棍用尽了卑劣肮脏的手段，丧尽天良的事一桩接着一件。放了刹车油算是其中很微不足道的小小警告了。

那半年山治真觉得自己就像个灾厄，他，他身边的人，永远在接二连三地遭殃。收留他的卓夫因他断了一条腿，第二天再过去的时候，巴拉蒂的牌子破败不堪地斜挂在狼藉的店门前。他爱巴拉蒂，爱用自己双手烹饪美味料理，爱那群粗鄙下九流却有人情味的厨子，爱那个前脚将他踹出餐厅门，后脚就担心雨这么大会不会淋感冒的养父。

即使这样爱，山治也只能选择人间蒸发般地不告而别，在卓夫昏迷醒来前，床旁留下他最后亲手做的盒饭。希望臭老头醒来别被气出什么好歹。

离了芭拉帝后他的灾祸体质一如既往，他示爱过的lady走夜路就会被人跟踪，和他玩暧昧的男人家门会被钉一封恐吓信。

所以他渐渐疏离所有人，只需要香烟陪着就够。任何人和他在一起需要承受的太过沉重，文斯莫克的重权压迫，生命的威逼胁迫。最后，他只能一个人。

当他在雨路中狂踩刹车的时候，他发现，文斯莫克就连他孤身一人都不会放过。他不懂，如果他这次没活下来，难道他们想带具尸体回去联姻么。车轮席卷着雨滴从车窗迸溅到他白皙的脸上，那时他觉得，就这么死了也挺好，起码他死了不会下地狱，而活着回到杰尔马66才是真的人间炼狱。

现在好了，拜这个多管闲事的绿藻头所赐，死死不成了，投不了胎逃离不了地狱，还是得像套层玻璃罩子一样与所有人保持操蛋的距离。他咬了咬下唇，黑漆一片的窗外是雨水从树梢滴落的声音，昏暗的屋里亮起打火机的火苗，他有了一个危险的想法。

“你得对我负责。”

谁让你把我救了，要不是你个多管闲事的混蛋，老子早就投胎成了个有同伴、有亲人、有恋人的正常生灵了，说不定还能跟lady约会。非要活着的话，同伴、亲人、恋人他不奢求，但他至少想拉个伴儿一起活。

就他了，倒霉蛋绿藻头。

重要的是，他认识这张脸，前全国剑道冠军。身板好，皮糙肉厚，抗揍，耐操。白T恤下仍然泾渭分明的结实肌肉，行事做派透着野性的大老爷们儿，都让山治一眼便觉，这人或许顶得住。

倒是没想到下一秒这白痴就在险些迷路中找来了医生，指着山治缠了圈绷带的脑袋问，“医生，这卷眉毛是不是撞出癔症了”。

尽管百般怀疑脑电图显示的正常结果——索隆还是觉得这卷眉毛脑子撞坏了，但却鬼使神差一路把这个危险得像定时炸弹的金发男人开车载回了家。

更不对劲的是，在山治漫不经心地看向车窗外，讲述这半年来身边的人是如何如何因自己受到牵连的，杰尔马怎么发出的恐吓信，高位施压了谁丢了工作，黑道杀手的刀又刺伤了哪......而索隆，就是他下一个决定迫害的对象时，索隆感到血液在沸腾。淡如止水的生活，多年没有过这种兴奋到颤抖的感觉，就像以前剑道总决赛上场前一样期待又紧张。

罗罗诺亚·索隆喜欢有挑战的生活，和惊心动魄生死边缘的心跳感、拼搏厮杀的刺激感。这也是为什么他爱剑道，他享受与强者对决而后战胜强者，危险的剑尖与咽喉擦肩而过，才让他感觉到他实实在在的活着。

如果那是波澜壮阔的大海，对比而言，退役后的生活就是一滩无趣的死水。而现在，山治，一个自带诱人的危险气息的男子的出现，就像一条河渠，把汹涌的海水重新引了进来。

果不其然，山治的闯入，让他重新回忆起了实实在在活着是怎么一回事。他能重新挥起一根棍子撂倒杀手，他能一歪脑袋让子弹只擦过叮铃乱撞的三只耳坠，他能到山治开的餐厅门口，单手掰断鬼鬼祟祟的纵火犯的手腕骨。

他还能吃到方便面以外的美味餐肴，还能有个东西放在该放的地方的卧室。在山治的连踹带骂的人身攻击中，他一个糙汉竟然学会了洗碗擦碗，脑袋挨了几个包后也记得八四消毒液和洁厕灵得分开用，还有，阳台几盆绿植偶尔会被他心血来潮浇涝了水。

最重要的是，他学会了怎么爱一个男人。

爱上山治这件事，他也是在雨夜十点多厨子仍未归家时才意识到的。电视节目的聒扰声音就像背景白噪音一样进不去耳朵，秒针的咔嗒机械声却清脆分明，他坐不住了，随便抓起了一把骨有点断了的黑伞冲到了暴雨街巷。工作的餐厅、回家路上的黑漆角落、常去的酒吧都找遍了，浑身淋得就像不穿雨衣坐了趟50米高的激流勇进，雨水沿着藻绿色鬓角往下滴。

他也搞不清自己怎么回事，少了个灾星不是天大的好事吗？没人吵架，没人制造二手烟，说不定还能多活几年。但他真怕这王八蛋灾星再也回不来了。从家到餐厅的街道不过两公里，迷路中每个拐角都撞了三五遍也找不见那个金色的脑袋。

他怕了。

其实没遇到什么不测，毕竟派来的打手都被教训了个遍，他和索隆光走在街上就能把人震得节节败退。山治只是和特拉法尔加·罗吃了个饭，顺便第五次拒绝了罗提出的合住邀请。

这半年来，如果非要找出一个比文斯莫克还要锲而不舍追寻他踪迹的男人，只能是罗了。每次山治人间蒸发搬到一个新的住处后不久，总有个黑发男人某天夜晚倚在他新家门口，食指转着贝雷帽，说句“黑足当家，可算又找到你了”。

山治没法答复特拉法尔加·罗这份感情，即使他真的很感动。这个男人在这半年里被他推走了无数次，却还能始终不渝地出现在山治最需要找个人说说话的时候。他是第一个提出愿意和山治共同承受杰尔马丧尽天良的示威之举的男人，比索隆还要早。

不对，那个态度恶劣的盆栽压根儿没提出过。

但山治从未正面回应过罗，他会拖着行李箱逃离得远远的，他告诉自己的是，不能让罗受到牵连。

在遇到罗罗诺亚·索隆的之前，他都是这么以为的。

后来才发现，或许他只是没有真的动心过。孤身一个人能挺大半年，只是因为还没遇到哪个人，让他心动到冲动，冲动即使深知裹挟而来的危险与不幸，也要硬拉着他陪自己一起面对这个操蛋的世界。

罗罗诺亚·索隆就是这样的一种存在。只有这种强悍的野兽，才能让山治安心地站在身边，不必怀揣歉疚，不用花过多心思操心对方。

就聊这件事，他和罗聊到了很晚。他甩甩被滂沱雨水打湿的鞋裤，推开家门，屋里却是漆黑一片。那时他发现先前那种可笑的安心感荡然无存，同时他也发现，对索隆已经是一种远胜于心动的感情了。

他满房间翻找喊着绿藻，无人回应，打了十多遍手机都是嘀声后留言。他在担心什么，这种程度的男人怎么可能出事，山治试图这样让自己冷静下来。但失败了，惶恐中他抄了把伞就要往外跑。

刚要推开门，把手就从外面被旋开，浑身上下被雨淋得透透的索隆站在门外，头发像是刚从海里打捞出来湿海草，水滴沿着水滴形的金耳坠往下流。喘出的粗气在冰雨中结起白雾，几根血丝爬过猩红眼珠，他就这样皱眉看向山治。

这埋怨的眼神几个意思？！大半夜往出跑害老子担心还没找你算账。山治刚要把方才满腹不安借着破口大骂发泄出去，嘴刚张开就被男人按着两个肩膀钉在墙上。

“谁让你关机的。”

索隆盯住那双有点失措的蓝眼睛，愤怒的目光像是审问罪不可赦的国际要犯。

山治咽下了正要脱口而出的那句“我自己的手机，关你什么事”。这个混蛋从头到脚浇了个透心凉，居然是为了找他。当眼前浮现起这个连上下左右都分不清的路痴，狂风骤雨中绕着几个街巷笨拙打转的样子，山治慌了，慌得像个恶作剧险些引爆五角大楼的孩子。

他微张的嘴唇动了动，不知该怎么解释自己和谁去了哪，又吐不出那句对不起，还能怎么直视对面眼神怒中带怨的红光。

男人按着他的金脑袋用力亲上去时，山治只觉，想想真可笑，那些都不是索隆要的。

冰凉的外唇含住了山治的嘴，滑入口中的舌却是火热的，剧烈吮吸，试图将这柔软红屋子里每一寸疆土据为己有。身体被束缚进了一个轻而易举就能挣脱的怀抱，可山治一下也挪不动。

他爱干净，平时索隆出几滴汗都会被嫌弃地踹到一边，但这次却意想不到地搂紧了男人的背，前襟的冰泥雨浸湿了一尘不染的白衬衫。抱了很久，久到二人肌肤的温度都把湿衣捂热了，索隆才松开了挣命似的紧按金脑袋的那只手。他湿漉漉的前额抵在厨师的肩上，半晌说了句——

“你没事就好。”

这只是一句很难让人不红了眼眶的话，很难不让人想再次吻上去，然后做爱。

那以后很多事情还是照旧的，山治照旧踹他绿脑袋，索隆照旧抱怨中绕路去餐厅等他回家。就是回家路上多了点密切的肢体接触。

吵嘴理亏词穷气不过的时候，索隆就揪着他领子，按在拐角街巷的墙上，不由分说粗鲁地压上去咬他嘴唇，吻间喘着粗气，色厨子就是欠操了。

不远处的角落有窸窣声，他俩同时警惕地竖起了耳朵。接吻被迫打断的山治不耐烦地擦了擦唇角，都快蹭硬了的时候来了个不速之客，任谁都会没好气。

“没完没了的烦死了。”他点了根烟驱逐一下方才的有点上脑的精虫，“喂绿藻头，你收拾还是我收拾？”

“猜拳？”能看出来索隆也挺不悦的，现在的打手越来越没眼力见儿了，兴致正浓的时候来搅局，多半是不想活了。

但山治还是好心眼儿，踢断了几根肋骨就仁慈地放了条活路，收起黑足的瞬间，身后男人掐着手机说了句，“五分二十秒，比我上次慢多了。”

“是是是，我记得你上次是......”山治习惯打完架以后再抽一根烟，但摸了摸上下的衣兜，打火机似乎刚才被弄丢了，就收起了烟盒，“四分五十，你有点快？”

臭厨子今晚完蛋了。快不快，得让你心里有个逼数。

现在的打手还负责汇报八卦，这也是没想到。明显感觉，打手的水平和先前不是一个量级了，置人死地的杀气日益倍增，山治仿佛都能看到这背后是伽治那张怒不可遏的脸，八成听闻三儿子当街亲了个臭男人脸都气成了黄瓜色。

但生活确实因此变难了，全身而退变难了。光这个礼拜罗罗诺亚·索隆身上绑了三处绷带，头上那处还险些害得脑震荡。他和山治无法再游刃有余地一边接吻一边抬手铲除杂碎了。

山治回忆着一开始为什么选择索隆：不必怀揣愧疚，不用花过多心思操心对方。可他现在一项也做不到了。自己挂了彩无所谓，因为伤刮在皮肉，可索隆的刀口拉在他心上。

本是想找个不用担心死活、受到牵连也无关痛痒的人作伴，现在索隆却平步青云成了山治在这世界上最担心死活的男人。真操蛋啊，一切都变了样，是不是该像以前一样离开了。

尖刀扎进索隆左胸的时候，山治真有那一瞬间觉得世界都塌了，低头默不作声几秒后，怒火从眼里燃到了足底，他狠狠拎着打手的衣领一下一下地将膝盖砸向腹部，砸到对面肝脾都要裂了也没停，他面色凶狠得恐怖，但被金发遮挡的右眼落了行水。

那天没下雨。

“没想到，我对你还挺重要的。”

话音落下，索隆捂着前胸咳了两下，躺在地上歪头看向山治，有点痛苦的脸却笑得心满意足。

手一松，杀手顺着滑掉了地上，山治杵在原没转身，他想掏烟但打火机前两天丢了，只能咽咽口水让声音听起来波澜不惊，“什么嘛，原来你还活着。”

“你过来。”

山治用力挤了两下眼睛才转了身，走过去时才看清，别说刀口了，白T恤前竟连滴血都没有。狗男人这是跟他玩装死吗？山治伸手就去揪他的绿脑袋，但还在半空中就被抓住了腕子。

索隆白上衣口袋有个登喜路的打火机，一面被刀扎进了个凹槽，它被放到了山治手上。

“不是丢了吗，给你买了个新的。”

想了想，关于离开罗罗诺亚·索隆这件事，果然还是做不到。

后来怎么就做到了呢，因为索隆瞎了只眼。

吗啡药片刚倒在手心，门忽然推开吓得索隆差点呛到，赶紧咽了下去。果然，色厨子看见他左眼绑得里三圈外三圈还渗血的时候，那表情麻烦极了，比女人还麻烦。

山治一脸恐怖地问他眼怎么回事，他说，起了个针眼。

好吧听起来有点假，但也不至于用那种可怕得没有表情的眼神瞪着他吧。然后还摔门回房间，把自己关了一宿。

厨子那副压抑的表情，就跟屠杀过奥斯维辛集中营一样无法原谅自己，让人看了就想给他一巴掌。但没办法，心结在这，别人没法给他解，哪怕是索隆。

去你妈的情比金坚，事实是，天底下没有一段感情不是脆弱的。

一股诡异的疏离气氛在他们之间日渐蔓延。他们还住在一起，外表能看到的一切东西都没变，但内核中横亘了一片海。山治摸他左眼问他还疼吗，那么亲近，又那么疏远。

以前也吵架，但仅是生活中无关痛痒的调情剂，现在是真吵。吵得凶到山治会说出“瞎了只眼你还有什么能耐”这种过分的话。

对啊，本来就是。这他妈不是热血漫，不是大电影，这是现实，人瞎了一只眼就会看不清距离的现实。山治还怎么能让一个刀尖在哪都量不准的剑士继续沐浴在枪林弹雨中。

除非毁了这段感情，否则以索隆那个驴脾气，绝对会找他找到天涯海角。

最开始决定在特拉法尔加·罗家里过夜的时候，他不过是想营造个夜不归宿的劈腿假象。谁也没想到两个人都喝高了行为有多不受控。模糊里罗亲在他嘴上，他倒也没拒绝。真回了点意识的时候，他已经被压在床上，身上那个满胸纹身的男人正在他锁骨种草莓。他想着，那就这样吧，反正也决定毁了这段感情，做足就做足吧。

但真的当对面黑发男人把手要掏进西裤皮带时，他却条件反射地朝着罗肚子猛踹一脚，就跟膝跳反射似的不受控制。罗整个后背磕在了墙上，震得书柜差点要倒。

他做不到。

无关道德风化，无关爱与不爱，他只是单纯的做不到。他只能做到，被他承认压得住他的人，压在身下。

那时他才明白，他或许只是喜欢强悍。有些人瞎了一只眼，也是强者，没不堪一击到他必须离开。他反悔了，离不开就不走了。十二点半，还不算太晚，该回家了。

“黑足当家，你什么毛病。”罗也被撞得酒醒了，他揉着磕疼得生疼的黑脑袋，抱怨又发不出火，“不是你自己让我上你的么？”

很好，对面懵得发愣的蓝眼睛告诉罗，话不是跟他说的，“算了算了，赶紧滚回家找你男人去吧。”

是，得赶紧回去了，今天还没换药呢，那家伙笨手笨脚对着镜子也涂不好。

但命运总爱跟人开玩笑，偏偏罗把他送出楼门的时候，那个绿色的背影就坐在台阶上，还不偏不倚回过头看见了这一幕。左眼的长绷带已经取下来了，换成了块贴着的纱布，右眼的红眸看向山治，他读不出里面有什么感情，但肯定有失望。

自打上次山治深夜未归，他就把山治车子GPS同步到了手机，这还是他第一次打开，没想到竟找到了这种地方。等了两个多小时怒气积累得都快爆棚，现在，一切事实都摆在面前，反倒没力气愤怒了。从头到脚打量一番，金发没有凌乱，西装领带整齐，但这也说明不了什么，山治事前事后一贯如此。懒得想了，那就这样吧，他唯一关心的只有——

“厨子，你还跟我回去吗？”

“我喝酒了，你开车吧。”当山治低着头这么说的时候，索隆不想承认，那一秒他多希望就到此为止，别再有下句了，“我回去收拾东西，明天走。”

男人挪开了盛怒的目光，点了点头，说句好，而后摔上了驾驶位的车门。

旁边特拉男问用不用帮他解释几句。解释什么，不是只有几把插进去了才叫劈腿。

这场雨真的下了好久，久到两人都在这黑云压得喘不过气的屋子里，把回忆画面都过完了，还没停。滚轮将行李箱送到了玄关，山治站在门口想着怎么说最后一句话。其实不想走，其实他想留下来让索隆陪他度过每一场雨季，可还是免不了曲终人散，走向另一条平行道。他又想点根烟了，但登喜路的打火机被他留在了茶几上。

“我走了。”他淡淡地说。

对面沉默了片时，绿藻头没回头。

“那把黑伞骨坏了，你拿旁边那把。”索隆用最平淡最简单的话语，击溃了山治最后一道防线，“还有，少抽点烟。”

低气压的屋子分外沉寂，行李箱滚轮划破了这冻结的空气，而后是门撞上的声音。

撞的声音有些大，那一下，好像有什么东西碎裂开了。左眼已经好得差不多了，但有个地方始终在滴血，滴答滴答的，就跟外面的雨似的。

茶几上那个登喜路的打火机，他送给山治的时候，是视其为护身符的一种存在，毕竟替他挡了刀。八成那厨子留下了它也是相同的意思。

如今瘟神都送走了，还要护身符有什么用？索隆抓起打火机冲到了雨中。

打着发动机前，山治在方向盘上爬了很久，整个人就像脊柱被抽走一样疲惫无力。今早索隆问了他三次“非要走吗”，还把他收拾整齐的行李箱稀里哗啦泼出来两次。给了好几个台阶，他愣是骨气铮铮不往下走就算了，还差点踢到索隆左眼的纱布。后来，索隆就给踢急了，坐在沙发上动也不动像座雕塑，你爱走不走吧。

那就这样吧。

车子打着了火，不是什么新的旅程，是驶回地狱的路途。他累了，GPS定了文斯莫克宅邸，那是个没有后路的悬崖。伽治的暴虐，三兄弟的嘲讽，无良的工具性联姻，一股脑浮到了眼前。

眼前是一片黑。

眼前的黑消散了就得看路。好像后视镜里有个人影，大步奔跑无视掉了踩溅起的泥雨，手里那把黑伞翘起了一个角。还有，绿头发。

急刹车打转的轮胎卷起一米高的水花，还好被洒了一身的行人只有一个。镜子里索隆半个裤腿都湿了，正抬脚破口大骂抱怨着，摇下车窗的时候，他正骂到“卷眉毛开车有点素质行不行”。蓝眼睛盯在后视镜上，看着看着，就渐渐笑弯了。

他伏在车窗框边，试图直视一眼山治，但失败了。另一只手正要掏出那个打火机物归原主，驾驶位的人就揪住了他的衣领，吻了上去。

金色脑袋探在车窗外，手环住男人的脖颈间，哪怕车窗外的雨正往下砸，金发梢很快湿成了缕。

黑伞从索隆指尖滑落在地，水花四溅。终于腾出了双手，能捧住那张脸狠亲。

喂喂，我真的只是来还打火机的。

绝对不是追死厨子回去的。

绝对不是。

算了，既然如此了，那就这样吧。

\---END


End file.
